


Christmas Eve With Company

by OhBelieveYouMe



Series: One Of The Hundreds From The Train [4]
Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: Broadway, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Company, F/M, I always have Raul Esparza in mind as Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBelieveYouMe/pseuds/OhBelieveYouMe
Summary: Robert Darling decided to spend his Christmas Eve with those who care about him most...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post can be found: [HERE](http://ohbelieveyoume.tumblr.com/post/155088005927/christmas-eve-with-company)

“ ** _Merry Christmas, Bobby-”  
“Oh, Darling, I hope you’re just adoring the Holidays-”  
_** ** _“Will we still see you on Christmas Eve, Honey?”  
_** ** _“Happy Holidays, Bubi-”_  
“Robert, will it be Eggnogg or Bourbon tomorrow?”**

Five messages on his machine, all which he had specifically saved for their sweet consideration. How did he get so lucky?

Robert checked himself in the mirror, and slid his hands down the suit jacket so he’d look particularly sharp. It was a special day, after all- and he certainly intended on spending it with equally exceptional company. In fact, his entire day had been delicately planned; he felt it absolutely necessary to see everyone he adored so dearly before Christmas Eve was over. Once happy with his physical appearance, he again checked the over-sized gift bags that he intended on carrying along with him on his ventures. A suave Saint Nicholas; Robert chuckled at the thought, and double checked to be sure all the presents he had so delicately wrapped were stowed away safely. Soldier men and dolls for the children, glimmering bracelets for the ladies in his life, new scotch glasses or ties for the men who had stuck around after all these years; the least he could do for his wonderful friends was show he thought of them enough to not show up to their festivities empty handed, it was so kind of them to invite him along in the first place.

Mostly, he was very thankful. Always so, but especially today.

A peek at his watch; 8:00 in the morning. Time to go.

* * *

> **Breakfast; _Sarah & Harry-_**

“The spread is lovely, Sarah;” Robert complimented politely, while plucking up a couple miniature pancakes for himself. It really was beautiful, a ‘Breakfast Buffet’ she had called it. “I can’t help but notice that you haven’t touched a thing, though…”

Sarah fluttered her fingers at the flattery. Honestly, just handling and being around food was helping curve the desires her diet left her with. “Oh Robert, you are so darling,” she pat at his shoulder and curiously gazed down at the little plate he held. “Make sure you try the jam, and please don’t hesitate to tell me if it needs anything…”

“Are you really concerned with Bobby’s opinion,” Harry taunted from the other end of the room, while diligently tidying up dishes that had been dirtied during preparation. “Or are you just hoping for a penthouse-peek at the taste?”

Noticing that he had been put in the middle of their discussion, per the usual, Robert promptly filled his mouth with a slice of bacon so he wouldn’t be asked for an opinion. No need, though, Sarah was already glowering over at her husband for the snide remark.

“Did you offer Robert a mimosa, Harry?” Her tone was remarkably chipper, but both men knew better. Silence from the peanut gallery, as they awaited the ever-approaching bite that had a consistent way of interrupting the otherwise innocuous questions they asked each other. “Or did you just open the champagne to get on my nerves?”

Shamelessly, Harry slathered a piece of toast with the jam he knew she so desired, and moaned theatrically the moment he began chewing. Robert certainly wished he had been offered a mimosa at this point; or bourbon, or anything really. An excuse to be sipping at a glass would be lovely, considering the passive aggressive stances that were being taken. “Delicious,” her husband teased while crumbs fell from his lips. “Robert, won’t you try one-”

Another piece of toast was covered in the sweet jam, but Robert smartly checked Sarah’s face before accepting. Her slight snarl easily convinced him to refuse the offered bite. “I don’t need that much sugar in the morning,” he mused while hoping to appear genuine. “But about that champagne-”

“Ah, yes;” Sarah royally crossed the room, and it was arguable that she purposely crashed shoulders with her still-chewing husband. “The champagne- would you like a mimosa, Robert?” Instead of filling the glass as it sat on the counter, she raised it in the air- light reflected off the classy cuts into the crystal, sending little rainbows dancing along the walls.

He definitely did, but the way Harry had begun to chew slower made him nervous. This was getting a little too intense for him. “Thank you,” Robert finally decided to take the offered drink and drown his concerns with a swift chug. Of course, he had purposely turned his back to Harry while doing so; both out of politeness, and also so he couldn’t survey the proud smile Sarah had put on. “It’s delicious.”

“Would you like another?” Harry asked through his mouthful, and was met with raised brows from both other adults in the room. There was still over half a glass left, why on Earth would he need another… unless Harry just wanted to make one, much like Sarah satisfied her dietary issues by making food she couldn’t indulge in.

Robert politely shook his head, hoping to not get too air-headed before proceeding along to the next Holiday festivities on his plate. “I appreciate it Harry, really-” he chuckled, and sweetly threw an arm around Sarah’s shoulder. “But I have to head and drop off presents at Susan & Peter’s shortly, can’t get too off my rocker beforehand.”

* * *

> **Late Morning; _Susan & Peter_-**

“Why, I just can’t bring myself to stay away!” Susan’s cheer filled the house with warmth almost as splendidly as the twinkling lights on their tree did. Ornate, red ribbons and golden tinsel hung boldly from the branches; giant baubles and ornaments were propped from string, popcorn strung by the children twist around the length of it- Robert wondered how long it must have taken them to string it. “It’s just so darling, so lovely,” delicately, she traced her fingertips along some crystal icicles that were dangling smartly from higher up.

“It really is,” Robert confirmed, and gave a small tug at the bottom of a ribbon that had folded in on itself. Such a little oddity was absolutely notable in the midst of perfection. “And the presents are wrapped so well, they even match.” Jokingly, he tapped at the few he brought along with his foot, “mine look so out of place, so drab.”

Peter scoffed and poured them both another drink. “Those are the ones from us,” he advised while sassily wagging his head side to side. “The ones from-” air quotes were utilized after a pause, so Robert could take his glass- “Santa,” he sat down in a nearby chair and motioned grandiosely to the tree his ex-wife had been so diligently primping and perfecting all morning, “are in a different paper.”

“Oh no, Robert, your packages are lovely;” Quickly, Susan spun on her heel, looking to confirm there were no kids in the room. “Peter, I just wish you’d watch your tongue when you say things like that,” she wilted, and took a few careful steps from the holiday foliage. “You’re gonna ruin the fun for the children-”

“They still believe in Santa?” Curiously, Robert followed after her, and tried to mentally consider the ordeal. They were still young, but the oldest had to be ten or so now. “How long do you keep that ruse up with kids these days?”

“It works-” Peter chuckled, and wagged a fingertip his direction. “They behave like angels the moment you threaten them with that big man in the red suit.”

Sweet Susan’s jaw fell, and she tried to appear preoccupied fluffing the poinsettias she had propped on multiple tables. “It’s not about threats or good behavior,” it was whispered, mostly to herself, so Robert gladly sidled alongside her so he could better hear. He did love her voice, and she always spoke so preciously about the smallest sweet things. “It’s about Christmas joy- Santa’s love and magic, he’s the embodiment of everything the season should bring with it.”

“He’s a headache,” Ole’ Scrooge Peter piped back in while rolling his eyes at the saccharine talk of the black hole in his wallet. “They just want presents, presents, and more presents.” He sat his glass down with a 'clink’, and Robert wondered if perhaps he had been drinking more than he originally let on. “And who do they thank? Santa. Not Daddy, Santa.”

Robert chewed on his lip at the demise of the conversation, and noted how the sweet Southern Peach looked as if she’d begin to cry. So instead of taunting the Grinch, he smiled, and bumped his shoulder into hers, hoping to at least make her light up again. To check his progress, he leaned back against the table she was working at, and gazed at her subtle smirk after taking a satisfied swig from his drink. “I think it’s lovely, Susan. Maybe I should start believing in Santa Clause,” he joked lightly, “I could use some Christmas magic.”

“Couldn’t we all, Bobby?” She pinched at his cheek, as if he were just a boy, and then trotted off to head into the kitchen. “I’m about to make some cocoa for the children, would you men like anything?”

“Would I,” Peter grumbled under his breath, which promptly caught poor Robert’s attention. Curiously, he cocked his head, hoping for a bit more context or explanation in regard to the comment. Something about the way Peter’s stare narrowed onto his own and his eyebrows wriggled, though… Perhaps he wouldn’t want context after all.

“You know what, Susan, why don’t I come help you?” Robert gladly took his escape from the possibly-turning-awkward situation and sauntered away into the kitchen. He’d much rather help mix and pour mugs of hot chocolate than be drug through another conversation regarding _urges_ with Peter.

* * *

> **Lunch; _Jenny and David_ -**

Oh, how Robert absolutely ADORED Jenny & David’s children; Suzy & Johnny. So much so, he had brought them two gifts each instead of one.

Suzy was practically clinging to Robert’s leg at this point. Well, not practically- she had little arms wrapped tightly around his thigh in a vice grip hug intended to appropriately show her gratitude for the lovely doll he had gifted to her. “OH BOBBY, SHE IS GORGEOUS!” She cooed loudly, boisterous enough to receive instructions to 'hush’ from her doting mother.

“Indoor voices, Honey,” Jenny insisted before going back to work setting the table. Of course, Robert debated offering to help, but he was a little preoccupied with his adoring fans at the moment.

Proudly, he crouched down, both efficiently ridding himself from Suzy’s grasp and making it to her eye level. “Gorgeous just like you,” he explained while tapping at her button nose. Little Suzy beamed back at him, and hugged her doll to her chest. “Did you see what else I got for you and your new little friend?”

“No, she didn’t-” David wandered in, still wearing a cheap headpiece made of costume feathers and fake wooden beads. Obviously, he had been playing Cowboys and Indians with his son, but it was a sight to see without Johnny there to provide context. “They only open one gift on Christmas Eve, Bobby.”

That seemed like an odd rule. “But what if they hate it,” he jut out his bottom lip in protest, and Suzy eagerly followed suit. “How would I know I needed to get something else?”

Jenny giggled, and reassuringly ran her hand over Robert’s shoulder blades. “Oh Robert, they’ll love anything you give them- they already love you so dearly.” Smartly, she twisted some of the doll’s curls around one finger, and used her other hand to do the same to Suzy’s. “Plus, these two should get acquainted before either gets any more spoiled.” Of course she’d agree with Debbie-Downer-David.

Robert intended to protest: after all, he sincerely wanted to know if the little girl would approve of the wardrobe he had picked out. He’d never claimed to be a fashion savant, at least not in the sense of ornate dolly clothes, and he had felt awful out of place while perusing the American Girl aisle… alone. There was no time, however- before he even had a chance to come up with a defense, an off-path arrow knocked him in the back of the head.

Quickly, he twist on his heels, and glared before realizing it was only Johnny. The scowl turned to a smile, and the boy meekly walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. “Sorry, Bobby,” he offered genuinely before retrieving the arrow from the floor. “And thank you for the play set.”

“Of course, Pal,” Robert tossed an arm over the boy’s shoulders and tugged him in close. The kids were likely his favorite part of today, he mused to himself; their appreciation and joy was so flamboyant and tangible. “If your parents stop being squares, maybe you’ll get to open your other gift before I go.”

“Stop giving out those bad ideas, Robert,” David interrupted rudely. “One present and that’s it, all the others wait for Christmas day.” His wagging finger almost made Robert feel like he was in trouble. The dad-effect.

“Oh, David;” Jenny sighed dramatically and went to moving the immaculate lunch from the kitchen to the dining room. “Just one more gift won’t hurt, at least while Bobby’s still here so he can see them open it.”

“Please, Daddy!?” Suzy begged, even though she couldn’t have known how well the awaiting prize would complement her dolly so perfectly. Johnny gallantly joined in the begging, wide-eyed and hopeful, but smart enough to push it.

David grunted, and removed his Indian hat from his head. “No,” he advised sternly, and even Robert knew better than to taunt him any further. He adored his dear friend David, but would never try and challenge his authority. Not when it came to his family. “Now go get washed up, and put your stuff away- it’s almost time to eat.”

The children scurried away, Suzy trying to protect her new doll from Johnny’s kamikaze arrows as they raced down the hallway. Robert watched with excitement as they enjoyed the toys he brought. When he was younger, he thought it was so _cheesy_ , how people would tell him that the real joy in the season came from GIVING gifts instead of RECEIVING… but now, he believed it; more than anything, he believed it.

“One more present wouldn’t hurt, David…” brave Jenny went to the territory none of the others would, but she only received a sharp glare in response. In front of his eyes, she wilted, and instead went along lying silverware beside their plates.

Hoping to lighten the mood again, Robert stole the remaining forks and spoons from her, while also taking up the stack of napkins she had prepared. He’d gladly help her set up, if it would give her a chance to escape back to the kitchen and regain composure. “Jenny, let me-” he begged, and was graciously rewarded with the utensils he requested.

“Thank you, Bobby,” she mumbled quietly, before excusing herself to the other room. “Lunch will be out in five minutes, David.”

David nodded solemnly; “Sounds lovely, Jenny.” It was that tone, it actually made Robert flinch from his side of the table. “Women are awful sometimes, Bobby Bubi.” He was thinking out loud, and likely looking for agreeance.

He may wish, but he would not receive. “Perhaps,” Robert shrugged his shoulders and finished setting up the table before taking a seat- right between where he knew the children would be sitting. “I’m sure she’s just trying to make the day fun.”

Something told him he’d much rather spend the rest of his time with them instead of the adults; after all, they seemed to be enjoying Christmas Eve exactly as much as he wanted to.

* * *

> **Late Afternoon; _Amy and Paul_ -**

“What are you two doing?” Amy peered suspiciously at the table the two men sat at, and eyed the little block she had noticed Paul pull out with the lovely menorah he insisted on putting up in their window. Of course, she planned on being tolerant of his religious celebrations concerning the season- but really, how could she help her ignorance without being at least a little nosy? “And why must you use the chocolate chips? I was going to bake with those.”

“Oh Amy, calm down-“ Robert chuckled and tossed a wayward chip into his mouth after patting lovingly at her  knuckles when she reached over to steal their game pieces. “It’s called ‘dreidel’ or something; Paul was just teaching me how to play.”

Her eyes squint as she examined the spinning block. “How do you even know what to do, it doesn’t say anything,” she pondered aloud while resting hands on the back of her husband’s chair. “And why must you use the nice dishware for a silly game?” Despite her insistence that the game wasn’t quite up to par with common sense, she jumped a bit once the block landed. The unfamiliar symbol glared back at her, and she tensed just slightly from anticipation. “What’s it mean?” She asked quickly, mutedly, mostly just into Paul’s ear.

He laughed, and leaned back until the back of his head hit her wrists. “Nun, which means I do nothing,” Paul explained promptly before sliding the little wooden dreidel back to Robert.

“Lovely.” Eagerly, he took it up, and spun it ‘round in the same manner he had watched Paul do. While the little block twist and turned, he helped himself to a generous drink of eggnog. The dreidel dropped, revealing a new symbol, and he turned his gaze expectantly back to his friend in hopes of a translation.

Again, Amy leaned over the table, so she could get a good view. Of course, she wasn’t sure what that meant, but it looked awfully similar to the previous demand. “Is that Nun again? What is it, Paul?” Her wrists rattled, shaking his head and garnering his attention. “Paul, what’s he have to do?”

Chuckling again, it felt nice to be the only one ‘in the know’, even if it was only in regards to a game. “Gimel!” He hollered proudly, and slid the little glass bowl of chocolate chips over to Robert. “You get everything, Bobby! Lady Luck must be smiling down on you.”

He may not understand how he had just won the handful of chips, but he’d gladly take any win he could get. “Everyone’s gotta win sometime,” he shrugged his shoulders and let the chocolate chips fall into the pile he had been plucking them from. “Looks like it’s finally my time…”

“Oh, Bobby,” Amy giggled before meandering off, just after stealing the remainder of the chips in the bag they had been pouring them from. She’d be damned if these _grown men_ waste all of her baking supplies on a game she didn’t even understand. “Sometimes you gotta make your time, you know. Then you could bring a pretty date over for Christmas instead of a bag of presents-” Her fingers fluttered as she wandered off to turn the oven on. “Christmas is about spending time with people you love and who love you- don’t you want that Bobby, instead of playing wooden toys with a Jew?”

Paul nearly choked on his drink, but Robert simply smirked and leaned back in his chair, waiting smartly for the upcoming crumble. It wasn’t until after she had pried open the little door to her Advent Calendar in the kitchen that it appeared to dawn on her what she had said. She fumbled with the little wrapped chocolate in her palm, but benevolently went to offer the treat to poor Robert instead of indulging herself. “I didn’t mean it like-“ she was pouting, and it nearly broke his heart.

Happily, he reached forward to curl her fingers over the dessert, to insist she keep it for herself. “Amy, I do experience it,” Robert insisted plainly, before landing an innocent kiss to her knuckles. “I love you all very dearly, and I’m grateful you open your home to me. I really am the luckiest man in New York- even if I am a bachelor.”

“We love you too, Robert,” Paul rose from his seat and pat at the back of his friend’s jacket. “If you don’t mind, I need to go light a candle on the Menorah…”

“Paul, does it have to be _there_?” Amy’s concern was nearly tangible in her tone. “It’s right by the window, it could catch the curtains aflame…” her voice was rising, her pitch always had a tendency to match her anxiety levels. “I really don’t understand why Christmas calls for open fires, it seems like a hazard-“

“Hannukah is much more fun than Christmas, apparently,” Robert snickered teasingly while surveying from a few steps away as Paul ignored his wife’s ranting and went to lighting the candle anyway. Maybe he didn’t understand this Hannukah, maybe he didn’t really understand Christmas at all, either-

But watching as Amy gave in and curled herself lovingly to Paul’s side, and how his arm slid around her waist to pull her closer as they waited for the candle to spark, while she absently reached towards the tree just an arm’s length away so she could fondle an ornament; Well, maybe Robert didn’t understand all the intricacies of different ways to celebrate the season- but what he did know was that he had found the perfect way to enjoy his.

Well, nearly perfect.   
Amy and Paul certainly seem to have found _the_ perfect way: together.

* * *

> **Dinner; _Joanne and Larry_ -**

“Christmas isn’t even a Christian holiday, originally-” Joanne relayed the useless knowledge after lounging onto the sofa between both men. “It’s Pagan, so they’re both ridiculous.”

Larry rolled his eyes, and leaned forward a bit to keep from shifting too much in response to his wife’s recent return to the couch. “Let them have their Hannukah, Christmas, whatever it is they want.”

“I’m not stopping them,” she groaned in retort. “I’m just informing Bobby-” her point and her drink flew his direction; Robert had to bend at the waist to avoid vodka on his suit; “that they are loons and he doesn’t need to bother with traditions.”

Robert laughed, and scoot further away from her on the sofa. Perhaps it’d be best if he was out of arm’s reach. “I don’t think its looney, and they make it work just fine,” he drank his bourbon while absently bobbing his shoulders. “Paul has his… candle thing and his game, Amy has her calendar and her tree.”

Joanne cackled, and sat her drink on the table. Despite his attempts to slither away from her, she leaned further towards Robert and slurred her further suggestion- “Ya know, we all should just do it like the Romans did;” she thought out loud, and recalled an article she had read long ago, “You ever heard of Saturnalia, Kiddo? They’d all drink and find real reasons to be merry.”

“Since when did you know anything about the History of Christmas?” Larry taunted boldly without even looking her way. “You wouldn’t even let me put a tree up, what do you care about origins?”

She snarled, and glanced over her shoulder at her snide husband. “I care about any Holiday celebrated with Hedonism,” apparently she required some liquid strength, considering her reaching again for the glass she had just deposited. A swift chug, and the bite appeared to be back in her. “And I didn’t let you do a tree because they’re tacky. I’m not tacky and neither will my apartment be.”

“Oh, I dunno Joanne- Susan and Harry have a lovely tree;” He tried to defend the only tradition he really enjoyed. It was sweet, he thought. Or, rather, the idea was. Robert found it delightful how it became a family affair. Perhaps next year he’d have to ask Susan if he could join them in the decorating process, help string popcorn or wrap garland over the leaves. As it were, Joanne and Larry weren’t the only ones without a tree in their home. “I think it’s rather adorable.”

“That’s the problem with boys like you,” she accused gruffly before leaning back into the couch cushions. Naturally, she had been drinking ever since Robert arrived after dinner- and she had certainly had plenty vodka by now. “You want things to be just _adorable_ all the time, how stinkin’ _precious_. Too bad no real women care about that junk, you’ll be alone forever if that’s what you’re looking for- or you’ll end up with a pretty Bimbo with a Daddy complex.” Thankfully, her berating ended when she took a generous gulp from her glass.

Larry rose to his feet, growing annoyed with the cynicism already. She only ever got like this when Robert was around- but for some reason he thought maybe Christmas would call for an attitude shift. “I’m going to get more Bourbon,” he offered softly, before pointing across the room at their guest, who appeared lost in thought. “Robert, don’t take what she says to heart, she’s just sloshed.”

Joanne grunted. “If you two want your _precious_ trees so bad, you can just abscond off together and put it up yourselves.” Even though he had already been working on leaving the room, she held her glass in the air, and spun it around by the stem: her way of requesting a refill. “While you’re at it: you can dye eggs for the Easter Bunny, and put your dentures under the pillow so you can earn a quarter from a burglar with wings.”

Both men froze, with eyes glued on her as she waited for a response. Neither had one for her, in fact, and Larry even refused to give her prompt any consideration. He would not be getting her another drink. “Robert,” at the mention of his name, he was finally pulled back to reality. “Robert, would you like another one?”

“No,” he insisted plainly to Larry, before joining him in standing. “No, I should really be headed home-“ Robert went for his jacket. For some odd reason, he almost felt offended. The way warm Joanne spoke of tradition tore him apart. “Thank you so much for having me over, though, I’ve had a great time.”

“If you keep lying, you’re going to get coal,” Joanne grumbled before lying across the couch so she could rest her head against the arm of the seat Robert had been sitting by. “But as always, Darling, it is delightful to see you.”

He may be annoyed, but he couldn’t stay angry. Not at his friends. Benevolently, Robert bent at the waist and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear. “Get some rest, Joanne,” he suggested boldly before catching eyes with kind Larry. “Or else your hangover is going to be the Grinch that steals Christmas.”

* * *

> **Evening’s End; _The ~~Lonely~~ Walk Home_ -**

Robert walked through the darkened streets and detoured into the park, shuffling through the snow while tucking the two gift bags he had toted around all day under his arm.

Christmas was a funny time, wasn’t it? For once, New York was mostly still: every child was tucked in beds awaiting Santa, all the adults were spending time with loved ones or sneaking presents beneath a tree. It felt safe, yet oddly lonely all at once.

He had been busy staring at his shoes, methodically moving his feet to leave swirled foot prints behind. No rush, not for Robert. It was the little things that brought him joy anymore, especially when it was happiness he had to find while so… alone. Maybe he should consider his friends as the gifts they are more often, he thought to himself. They may seem eccentric or odd at times- but their Christmas Eves were certainly more entertaining than his would have been had he spent it in his little apartment instead of traveling amongst them.

Due to his lack of attention, he hadn’t noticed the approaching stranger, until she roughly crashed against his chest. The collision surprised them both- he dropped his empty bags into the snow and everything in her arms tumbled atop the shiny plastic. “Oh dear Lord, I am so sorry-” immediately, the little red head was crouching at his feet, and trying to gather up her belongings before the snow sullied them any further.

“I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Robert bent to assist, feeling absolutely awful for having possibly caused the abrupt interruption. “May I help you?” Please, Karma, come his way. “I only have the bags; you look like you have an armful-”

She giggled, and he couldn’t help but smile. “Empty bags at that,” she curiously plucked his things from the ground and held them up for him to take. After he obliged her, she eagerly passed along a few of her own books. Apparently she intended to take him up on his offer, so he fumbled around the extra baggage until he was satisfied with how they were propped in his arms. “Thank you, by the way- I don’t live far, I promise.”

“Oh I don’t mind, I’m just headed home,” and thankfully the last drink he had at Joanne and Larry’s was still keeping him warm. That is, it was, until the pretty girl finally perked up and caught his stare with her own- where did that cold chill in his spine come from? Maybe the success with Paul’s dreidel was accurately predicting his luck. “I’m Bobby, by the way-” he wanted to hold out a hand for a proper introduction, but couldn’t.

It wasn’t a bother, though; she couldn’t either. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bobby, I’m Kaitlin.” Boldly, she bumped her arm into his, hoping it would do since neither of them could shake. “What brings you into the park this late?”

He smirked, and followed a few diligent steps behind so she could lead the way. “I’ve been going to friends’ houses all day,” might as well be honest. If she had a better reason to be carrying books through the park (alone, at that) so late, then he’d love to hear it. “Just now managing to make my way home.”

“Lucky friends,” Kaitlin laughed, and tapped again at the empty bags she had just helped him collect. “Looks like you spoil them.”

Again, his shoulders bobbed; maybe he did do just that. He didn’t feel like they were the lucky ones. They took such good care of him, though, it only felt fair to reward their consistent kindness. “I suppose,” he conceded, before nosily peeking down at the items in his arms. Notebooks, paper pads, and soggy manilla folders were lazily stacked atop the other. “What about you, Kaitlin, why are you going through a park so late?”

“Work,” she cocked her head towards the direction she had come, and he worried she’d keep it terse. “I was late at the office; they actually close for Christmas Day, so I wanted to get a few things done before-”

Her story was interrupted, by the obnoxiously large clock that had been erected in the middle of the park beginning to chime. It looked as if it surprised her, considering how she nearly jumped out of her skin at the first ring of the bell. Robert slid closer, reassuringly pressing his arm up against hers to confirm that he hadn’t left her even though she was momentarily stunned.

Yet still, they stood, silence covering them like a blanket as the clock finished ringing the time. 12. A new day had begun, with them side by side to witness the coming.

“Well look at that,” Kaitlin smiled, and craned her neck so she could peer at Bobby even though he stood just out of sight. “Here I thought I’d be spending all of Christmas alone.”

Robert’s nose crunched and he returned her cheshire grin with billowing reverence. How precious she was, maybe Christmas Magic did exist… even for poor Bobby. “Funny, I thought the same about myself.” Their walk continued once the clock was finished, but he happily noted how her steps slowed. A stroll through the park did sound nice, especially with company. “Merry Christmas, by the way.” He’d gladly spend as much of the morning with her as she’d allow. Hopefully she didn’t live as close as she had tried to reassure him earlier.

Kaitlin smirked, and looked up at him coyishly through her lashes. “Why thank you,” she began joyously, and shamelessly leaned her temple against his shoulder before returning the happy sentiment;

**_“Merry Christmas, Bobby~”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> _“Or they find each other in the crowded streets and the guarded parks. By the rusty fountains and the dusty trees with the battered barks. & they walk together past the postered walls with the crude remarks…”_


End file.
